


Untamed

by Severina



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must break them – their spirits, their bodies, their minds – until they bend as he wishes, do as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> Gapfiller of sorts for Episode VII. Includes references to past sexual child abuse. Written for LJ's writerverse community for the prompt "You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."
> 
> * * *

"You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."

A man told him that once. A learned man, thought he was better than him. Kept thinking it right up until he ripped the arms from his body and bathed in his blood.

But Albinus remembers the man's words when he acquires the boys. Wild things, so he must use a firm hand. He must break them – their spirits, their bodies, their minds – until they bend as he wishes, do as he pleases. Until they serve him in the manner in which he chooses, supple young flesh beneath his hands. 

Some fight more than most, but he is strong. Powerful. Invincible. He does not take No for an answer.

And when they grow, he will heed the man's words. He will not send them out into the world unprotected. He chains them, and the shackles that bind them are strong and only to keep them safe. They have food to eat, fresh water to drink, hard work to keep them occupied. His domesticated wildlings will want for nothing while he exists.

It is only when he is kicking the life from the boy who returned that he finally remembers him, the wild one who ran. The one who could never quite hide the disgust in his eyes, who defied him even as he shed his clothes and offered his mouth. 

And it is only when the wooden spear is buried in his back that he realizes: Charles Vane was never tamed.


End file.
